I Run to You
by realistjoker
Summary: Trapped in a loveless and abusive marriage, Regina meets the man with the lion tattoo in the tavern one night. However her chance of happiness is stolen for her and she must work on finding it again. AU of 3x03 Quite a Common Fairy Warnings-in first chapter


**A/N-** So this is my first outlaw queen story and I decided it would be AU of if Regina did meet Robin in the tavern, but with more of a darker twist and crossdressing I plan for this story to be about three to five chapters long.

It is rated M, because mention of abortion, consensual and nonconsensual sex, and language. Please if you have a problem with those don't read. This story is not beta'd sorry.

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this_, thought Regina as she laid naked in the King's bed waiting for him to arrive. Earlier in the day, the man had come to her requesting that she visit his room later on. She knew it only meant one thing, one sickening thing.

Hearing the door squeak open, Regina froze as she watched Leopold walk towards the bed as he discarded his royal robe. She felt the bed shift under his weight as he climbed in and immediately got on top of her spreading her legs without saying a word.

She repeated her mantra to relax herself, but stopped the second Leopold forced himself into her. "It hurts," she screamed as hot tears started to roll down her face. Her face contorted in pain as she continued screaming.

King Leopold bit her exposed nipple as he started to pick up speed. "Relax," he grunted.

Despite what he said, she couldn't, so she tried to force him out of her. In response Leopold began to violently thrust into her and bite her in random intervals. Screaming in mercy, Regina felt helpless wishing for death.

Time passed slowly for Regina, until Leopold felt it was time to release his seed in her. Pulling out, he barely acknowledged the blood running down her legs as she sobbed into her pillow. Bending down he kissed her cheek and said, "Snow and I will be back in a week."

Regina barely nodded as she watched him walk out leaving her lying in a puddle of blood and semen. The pain between her legs was so excruciating that she could barely sit up. As she laid there she was grateful that she would have a week to recover as Leopold and Snow visited Agrabah. But afterward she knew that she would be Leopold's toy once again until his next trip away.

* * *

**3 days later**

_How did Tinker Bell talk me into this_, thought Regina. _Do I even deserve to be happy_?

She opened up the door of the tavern, unsure what to do. Her heart was telling her to go forward, but her mind told her that she didn't deserve to find happiness and to go back to the palace and wait for the king. The battle between heart and mind raged on until she was pushed inside by a pair of individuals that desperately wanted to drink.

Sighing to herself, she decided to sit and have a glass of wine to get her mind off everything. As for the man with the lion tattoo, she figured it was best not to interact with him

As she sat alone sipping her drink, her mind drifted off to what would happen once the king returned. The last place he had visited was King Midas's kingdom and had come back frustrated to the point that he immediately came in and demanded she perform fellatio on him. When she couldn't perform to his standards, she was tied to her bed and brutally raped until she felt tearing. The rape had led to a severe loss of blood and the royal physician had to be called upon to sew her back up.

For days afterward she laid in bed broken physically, emotionally, and mentally. It was then that she seriously started thinking about suicide. She even dreamed of it, but knew Leopold would only find some other poor girl to replace her as his sex toy and doll for his infuriating daughter.

A month after the rape, she experienced the horrible symptom of morning sickness. In secret she contacted a midwife, who confirmed her fears that Regina was pregnant. For days afterward she cried, because she didn't want to bring a baby into her situation. She prayed to the unnamed God that he would do something, but he would not answer her prayers.

Snow's governess, who knew all about Leopold's and Regina's relationship, suspected that Regina was pregnant and knew no good would come out of the young queen having a baby; brewed Regina a tea of pennyroyal leaves and tansy saying only that it would take care of Regina's problem. The cramping had been unbearable, but after three days the midwife told Regina that she wasn't pregnant anymore. At the time Regina had been happy, but there were times she wondered what would had happened if she had the baby.

As she relived the past, tears started to roll down her face.

"A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't be crying."

Through the blur of her tears, Regina looked up to see a bright pair of blue eyes look down at her. Her heart stopped as the man sat down and wiped away her tears. As his arm pulled away, she noticed the lion tattoo on her wrist.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper unsure how to react to her true love.

"You're welcome; may I inquire about your name?"

"It's Regina and yours?"

"Robin," he said as he reached out for her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you were crying?"

"It's something I don't want to discuss."

Robin nodded in understanding. "I cannot bear to see you sad, please allow me the chance to put a smile on your face."

"You can try."

"Challenge accepted." From there he regaled her with tales of his many adventures, acting out the most outlandish parts. As he talked, Regina couldn't help, but smile and hang on to his every word a few times she laughed out loud at his misdeeds.

As time went by, Robin was entranced by Regina as she smiled and laughed to his tales. He watched as her once sad eyes turned bright with happiness, which made his heart swelled and he felt love towards her, despite only knowing her for a short time. She didn't offer any stories of her own, but as long as she smiled was all that he cared about. At some point, he got up and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and held her close in response Regina leaned into him feeling safe.

Looking outside, Regina saw that dawn was approaching. "I need to go home," she said.

"Let me escort you."

"No!" she cried. It would be dire for him if he was seen with her. "I'll be fine."

One of Robin's eyebrows rose up in confusion at her sudden outburst. "I insist that I escort you home."

"I'm fine by myself," she said standing up. "When can I see you again?"

"My group is camped out at the forest's edge, but we will only be here for a couple more days than we will be moving on. Meet me here tomorrow night."

"Alright."

"May I kiss you?"

She nodded yes and a tinge of electricity shot through her spine as Robin pressed his lips against hers. Clinging on to him, she deepened the kiss wanting the moment to last for the rest of her life. All too soon the kiss ended, but the two stayed pressed against each other until she pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it Milady," he said kissing her hand.

* * *

Lying in bed, Regina could still feel Robin's kiss on her lips as she stared up at the ceiling debating what to do.

"So how was it?"

Sitting up, Regina saw Tinker Bell coming into her bedroom. "He was the most wonderful man, I ever met," she replied.

"I'm so happy for you Regina; you have to leave with him."

"I just can't do that."

"What's holding you back?"

Regina thought about it for a second. There was nothing holding her back, she hated Snow and Leopold and didn't want the life of a queen. Her mother was gone and as for her father, she would find a way to get in contact with him. There was Rumple, but he didn't matter at this time. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."

Tinker Bell took Regina's hands and smiled at her. "Now is your chance to live your life the way you want it. Take it."

"I will."

"Good, when do see him again?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N-**How was it, please let me know.


End file.
